We're Not the Same
by Author-chan123
Summary: Sometimes it's the unexpected that changes our lives. Did you ever fall for someone you know you shouldn't? Try so hard to fight your feelings, but you just couldn't? You fall deeper with each passing day. But try to hide it in every possible way? There's always a story behind everything. What exactly is Mayaka's story behind that hatred for him? What is she trying to run away from
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN HYOUKA NOR ITS CHARACTER. TOO BAD THOUGH, I WOULD'VE MADE MORE HOUTAROU AND MAYAKA MOMENTS...**

Chapter 1

_"Houtarou-kun, let's play..!" A little girl with sepia brown hair happily approached a little boy with taupe brown hair._

_"Maya-chan." The little boy with taupe hair pets the girl head. The little girl just giggled._

* * *

Mayaka was at the was library duty today. She was looking for a certain book. Finally her eyes landed on a thick book. She looked left and right for the footstool but it was nowhere to be found. She tried looking high and low for it, but to no avail. Mayaka gives up looking for the footstool. How could she possibly reach that book from way up there? Maybe if she tip toes she could reach that book. She tried doing it. She tiptoed but she still couldn't reach it, she tried jumping to reach it. A hand reached out and grabbed the book. She turns around to see Houtarou. Houtarou hands her the book.  
"You!..."  
But before Mayaka could continue with her usual rude statements towards him. He just walks away. Shooting a glare at his back, Mayaka turned her gaze to the book at her hand.

* * *

**Note: Sorry if this chapter is so short. Btw this story is dedicated to all the people out there who ship Houtarou X Mayaka. Guys, you're not alone..! Please leave a review. Tnx~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As part of the book club, Mayaka had to vounteer to read stories to kids from a certain school. And today she was gonna do some story-telling at none other than her old elementary school. It had been so long since she went there the last time. She was standing outside her old school. She was there, marvelling at how her old school hadn't changed after all those years. Then she remembered something and her smile became a frown. She takes a deep breath and walked in.  
When she was inside she noticed a familiar and old cherry blossom tree.

_"Houtarou-kun, the cherry blossoms are so beautiful."The little girl with sepia brown hair was looking at the old cherry blossom tree._  
_"Yeah, they are."Was all the little boy could reply but just like the little girl he was also fascinated by the beautiful cherry blossoms. Well , yeah, cherry blossoms are so ordinary but there was something in this one that he can't just ignore. Cherry blossoms rained down from the tree as if it was greeting them._

Mayaka shakes her head trying to get rid of that stupid memory that just played through her head awhile ago. She noticed a figure sleeping under the old cherry blossom tree. An opened book covering his face. She approached the figure.  
"Can't you do anything besides sleeping, you slug?" Mayaka glared daggers at him.  
Houtarou takes the book from his face and sat up to meet Mayaka's gaze.  
"You're here?" Houtarou said in a sleepy and bored tone.  
"And why are you here?" Mayaka crossed her arms and arched a brow.  
"My sister forced me to attend book club ."  
"Hah. A slug like you attending book club. Are you even good at story-telling? For all I know, you're only good at sleeping and slacking off."  
There was no use talking to this pathetic excuse of a human. She makes her way to the school library, where the kids should be. Houtarou was also heading to the library. Even if he was walking many feet from her, she was still irritated by his presence.  
Finally they arrived at the library. They were greeted by the children. Mayaka gives the children a warm smile and greeted them back.  
A certain kid noticed Houtarou behind Mayaka, the kid peered over to look at Houtarou.  
"Neh, nii-san , Is that your boyfriend?" The kid pointed at Houtarou.  
Mayaka quickly waves her hand frantically.  
"No, no. He's not. I wouldn't even date a slug like him." She turned around and glared at Houtarou. Then she turned her attention back to the kid and smiled.  
"Nii-san, mom says that the more you hate a person, then the more you love that person." The kid replied with a smile.  
Mayaka bends down to the kid and placed her hands on her knees.  
"You're too young to know those kind of things besides sometimes things don't work that way." Mayaka smiled and pet the girl's head.  
Mayaka then stood straight and turned her attention to the matter at hand.  
"So kids, what story would you like me to read for you, today?"Mayaka asked.  
"Well we wanted to try out this story," A little boy came up bringing a small book.  
Mayaka gets the book and reads the cover.  
" "The Lazy Grasshopper and the Nitpicky Ant"?" Even just by looking at the cover Mayaka thinks that the story was weird. But then again she goes by the saying 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'  
"Yes. The story just came out and they said it was a nice story," Another kid says.  
"Okay, If you say so." Mayaka positioned herself in front of the kids. She found a comfortable chair to sit.  
The kids also positioned themselves, looking forward to hear the story.  
A little girl turned her head to look at Houtarou from behind.  
"Neh nii-san, Isn't Onii-chan part of book club too?" The girl faced Mayaka.  
"Well... uhm... He is. But you see, he's not good with this things, he's not good with anything." Mayaka said.  
The girl stood up and approached Houtarou.  
"Onii-chan, you should sit near Nii-san since you're both part of book club."The girl flashed a smile at Houtarou.  
Mayaka's eyes widdened in surprise when she heard the little girl say that. Houtarou sitting with her? No way... As if she had a choice.  
"Okay." Was all Houtarou could reply to the little girl.  
Houtarou walked up in front. Then he positioned himself next to Mayaka. Luckily there was a chair next to Mayaka so that saved him that trouble of looking for a chair and dragging it to there, using up his energy which he hated to do.  
Mayaka was reeaalllyyy bothered by Houtarou sitting next to her comfortably but she tried to keep in mind that she was doing this for the children. She cleared her throat and started opening the book.  
" The Lazy Grasshopper and the Nitpicky Ant." She read the title before continuing.  
"There was once a grasshopper. He was a lazy grasshopper. And there was a nitpicky ant. The nitpicky ant hated the grasshopper because of his laziness. She keeps nagging at the lazy grasshopper to make him work but to no avail.  
One summer's day as the grasshopper was lazing off as usual, the ant on the other hand was collecting food.  
"You lazy grasshopper. You should really start laying up food for the winter, If you don't then you'll starve and die of cold during the winter," said the Ant.  
"Why bother about the winter?" said the grasshopper. "We have plenty of food at the present."  
"You foolish ant. You'll see. When the winter comes you'll starve to death," The Ant went on its way and continued its toil.  
When the Ant left the grasshopper thought long and hard about what the Ant said. He realized the Ant was right and decided to collect food for the winter.  
When the winter came the grasshopper had more than enough food to keep himself alive.  
Suddenly he hears a knock on his door. He opens the door and sees a shivering ant outside, shivering from the cold.  
"I... I was wondering if there would be any room for one more in there," said the ant as she shivered from the cold.  
The grasshopper just smiled and lead the shivering ant in. He offered her some warm food. The ant thanked him.  
"What happened?" The grasshopper asked.  
"Well... I guess I became too nitpicky that the other ants in the colony didn't want me in there anymore. I had nowhere else to go. I'm really sorry. I know I wasn't nice to you before and I don't deserve such kindness from you." The ant replied sadly.  
"Actually if it weren't for your nitpicking I wouldn't have survived at all," said the grasshopper.  
Then and there the ant and the grasshopper became friends. They started to accept each others' flaws and eventually love started to bloom between the two. And they lived happily ever after, THE END." Mayaka closed the book. "Does anyone have any idea for the moral of the story?"  
A girl raised her hand.  
"Yes?"  
"The more you hate, the more you love," the little girl said.  
Mayaka giggled.  
"Maybe."  
" A lazy person and a nitpicky one are meant to be..?" A little boy said.  
Before Mayaka could make a comment about the boy's answer she hears someone answer her question.  
"The moral of the story is 'It's the unexpected that changes our lives.' " Houtarou said in his usual bored tone.  
Mayaka gives him a 'That question was for the kids and not you' look. But then again Houtarou was too lazy to even care.  
"Correct. It's the unexpected that changes our lives." Mayaka flashed a smile to the kids.  
"Okay kids, that's enough for today. Run along now," a familiar voice said.  
Mayaka turned to looked at the source of the voice.  
"Aizawa-san." Mayaka approached the elderly lady. Mrs. Aizawa was their old librarian, Mayaka was close with her because she keeps visiting the library. She just loves books, just like another person who liked books too.  
"Children. I need to talk to these two for awhile."  
The children obeyed what Aizawa said and said goodbye to Mayaka and Houtarou and went to play outside.  
" So how are my two favorite people?" Aizawa asks them with a smile. She knew Mayaka and Houtarou were the two people who visited the library most. And she was happy to see them after so long. They both have grown up.  
" Fine. How about you? Aizawa-san, how are you?" Just like Mrs. Aizawa, she was also happy to see her.  
"I'm fine. So is there anything that improved between the two of you?" Aizawa admits that when she first saw the two awhile ago they look just like one of those typical couples. So she just had to ask.  
There was silence. Mayaka and Houtarou didn't talk, they were avoiding that question. Aizawa knew there was something wrong between them judging by their silence. She tried to change the atmosphere because it was getting awkward by the minute. She spotted the book in Mayaka's hand.  
"The Lazy Grasshopper and the Nitpicky Ant, eh?" Aizawa smirked.

* * *

Mrs. Aizawa had told them that before they go they should tour around their old school for awhile. Mayaka agreed. And here she was taking a quick tour around the school. But she didn't know why Houtarou was still following her. It really bothered her and she kept telling him to go home already but Houtarou didn't bother to respond to her. Maybe he just wanted to see how much his old school had changed. Finally they arrived in front of the old cherry blossom tree. Houtarou position himself near the tree. He leans on it.

"Napping again, you lazy slug? You really are like a lazy grasshopper." Mayaka puts her hands on her hips and give Houtarou a dirty look.  
Houtarou was too lazy to even care about the look Mayaka was giving him. Mayaka just sighed, knowing talking to him won't do anything with that laziness of his. She just sits on the opposite side of the tree, leaning on it.  
"So that makes you the Nitpicky ant?" Houtarou finally responds. But Mayaka just wished he didn't.  
" Shut up, just do your thing and if you don't mind slip into a comatoes while you're napping." Mayaka said. What was he even thinking replying those to her? The nerve.  
Then the cherry blossom tree looked exactly like that day. Mayaka was somewhat a little happy but she didn't know why. The cherry blossom tree looked as if it was welcoming them, it looked as if it was happy to see them again.

* * *

**Note: "The Lazy Grasshopper and the Nitpicky Ant" Ahh! I'm so sorry if that story was a pathetic excuse of a story, I couldn't come with anything better so sorry. Please leave a review. Tnx~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Houtarou and Satoshi passed by some girps having their PE. The girls were running around the track. Houtarou noticed a girl at the corner. He recognized her. She was sitting at the corner, curled up and her face was a little scrunched. Satoshi looks at where Houtarou was looking and saw Mayaka. He runs to her aid, with Houtarou behind him.  
"What's wrong, Mayaka?" Satoshi examined for any possible injuries with her her. But couldn't find any.  
"It's her ankle." Houtarou said in a monotonous tone.  
" I twisted my ankle while I was running. I told the other girls to go on without me, I didn't want them to worry." Mayaka winced.  
" Can you stand?" Satoshi asked.  
Mayaka just shook her head.  
" I tried but I just can't. I'm sorry," Mayaka said with an apologetic look.  
"It's okay. I'll go tell your teacher about this." And with that Satoshi had gone to tell the teacher about what happened.  
When Satoshi was gone Houtarou moved closer to Mayaka and before she knew it he was carrying her on his back.  
"W-what are you doing? " Mayaka was shocked with his sudden action. Knowing Houtarou wouldn't even bother doing this cause it was a lot of work.  
Houtarou didn't like the idea cause it would be against his energy conserving nature and it was a lot of work but found himself doing so.

* * *

By the time Satoshi had reached the teacher he told him about what happened. The teacher told him that everything was already taken care of. Satoshi was confused by the teacher's answer. Seeing the confusion in Satoshi's face, the teacher pointed at something behind him. Satoshi followes where the teacher was looking at and was REALLY shocked by what he saw. A MIRACLE JUST HAPPENED. Houtarou was carrying Mayaka on his back. He knew Houtarou would never do this much work and it was against his conserving energy policy but here he was doing so. Mayaka on the other hand had her face burried on Houtarou's back. She was obviously embarrassed and didn't want anyone to recognize her. Knowing Mayaka couldn't even stand being close to Houtarou, Satoshi just wanted to laugh at how close they were right now. If only he had his phone.  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
As Mayaka was on Houtarou's back her heart raced like a runaway train, going faster and faster. She didn't know if this was because of embarrassement or...or something else. She had her face burried on Houtarou's back to avoid people recognizing her on her mortal enemy's back and there was the fact that her face was in a deep shade of red so she wanted to hide it to avoid getting the wrong idea from other people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Houtarou was absent for today and they didn't know why. Mayaka was happy that today that slug wasn't around to get on her nerves. But somehow she feels like there's something missing today. But when Satoshi asked Mayaka to give Houtarou some notes and assignments for him because they had a Student Council meeting. Mayaka hesitated at first but Satoshi annoyed her til she gave in. Here she was doing the last thing she wanted to do, or what she thought was the last thing she wanted to do. She was heading to Houtarou's house. She could just walk away and not give him the notes but there was something inside her that won't allow her to. After minutes of walking and having second thoughts she arrives in front of Houtarou's house. It had been so long since the last time she was here.  
"Houtarou-kun, let's play!" The little girl said happily.  
"Let's just play later. I'm tired, Maya-chan," The boy with asparagus-green colored eyes said in a monotonous tone.  
"Let's play now. Please Houtarou-kun." The little girl said with puppy eyes. Looking at him with those beautiful fanango pink eyes.  
" Okay." The boy finally gave in to her. He just couldn't resist those puppy eyes of hers.  
Mayaka felt something inside her chest tighten. She just wants this over with so she knocks on the door. Mayaka kept knocking on the door but there was no answer. She had enough, it wasn't like her to go inside a house without permission but this time she was gonna make an exception. When she was inside what she saw made her heart stop. Houtarou's body was on the floor. She quickly rushed over to him.  
"Oreki! Oreki!" Mayaka shook him. Yes, she hated Houtarou but she never really wished he'd die so she was worried when she saw him like this.  
She was relieved when she saw Houtarou twitch and slowly open his eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Mayaka asked in a wobbly tone.  
Houtarou just shook his head. He tried to stand up but didn't have enough force to do so. Mayaka helps him stand up and help him to his they were inside Houtarou laid in his bed. Houtarou's room was grey and green, much like him. There was a book case in there, considering how he loved books.  
"A...Are you alone?" Mayaka hesitated asking him this question at first. Afraid that it would come out as if she cared about him.  
"My parents won't be back til next week and Tomoe is on her trip around the world so yes, I'm alone." Houtarou's voice came out hoarse.  
There was a new feeling that was at the bottom of Mayaka's heart. Was it sympathy for Houtarou? Was it worry? Or was it both?  
"Why are you here?" Houtarou stared up at her. He felt the room spin.  
"I came here because Satoshi asked me to hand some notes and assignments you've missed today since he had student council meeting." Mayaka pulls her bag from her shoulder. She opens her bag and gets the papers from the bag. She puts them on his bedside table. When she turned to look at Houtarou he had quickly fallen asleep. She sets the blanket properly. Her hand went up to his forehead. She felt a burning heat on his forehead.  
"He's burning up," Mayaka commented. She picked herself up and went to the bathroom.  
There she picked up a soft towel and wet it down with cold water from the sink. Mayaka went back over his bedside again placed the towel on his forehead.  
Houtarou let out a soft sound at the sudden cool sensation, he relaxed himself.  
Was it okay to leave him like this? What if he collapse again and no one would be there to help him? What if his fever get worse? So even if it wasn't her thing Mayaka decided to stay, tomorrow was Saturday afterall so she didn't have to worry about school.  
When Houtarou woke up he touched his head and realized someone had put a towel on his forehead.  
"You're finally awake. You really had a long nap, some people would even think you had a coma or something." Houtarou was surprised to see Mayaka there and realized what just happened. What made him more surprise was that even if how much Mayakaya tries to hide it, there was worry in her voice.  
"I've prepared some soup for you. Someday you really have to repay me for this. I still got no idea how since you're so lazy but something would come to mind eventually."Mayaka heads outside the room to get the soup she made.  
Houtarou looks outside and realized how long he had fallen asleep. It was already dark by then. But Mayaka... Why was she still here? She should've gone home hours ago.  
Mayaka returned with a tray in her hands. She went to his bedside.  
" You really are lucky this time, you slug." Mayaka hands him the tray which he accepts.  
"Why are you still here?" Houtarou asked.  
"You got a problem with me being here?" Mayaka said in an annoyed tone.  
Houtarou just shook his head and started taking in the soup. He never knew Mayaka was good at cooking cause the soup was delicious.  
Mayaka just watched him. He looked like he was enjoying the soup she made him.

* * *

When Houtarou woke up something caught his eyes. There, Mayaka was sleeping, her head laid on the side of his bed. Her eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and breathing was soft and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace, like an angel sent by the gods above. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of her chest rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of her oblivion. Houtarou thought she was better this way, without that sharp tongue of hers that always tried to insult him. When she was awake she was no angel anymore.  
His fever was gone. It was all thanks to Mayaka. She was probably tired from yesterday and fell asleep on the chair. Houtarou got up from his bed and knew he had to do another work again. He set Mayaka on the bed on a comfortable position and tucked her in. They were even now though Mayaka wouldn't even consider it even yet.

* * *

**NOTE: I'M REALLY SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. TNX~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
The Classics Club was having a field trip to Kyoto. Houtarou didn't like the idea but Chitanda wasn't gonna take no for an answer. And here he was taking a bus to Kyoto with the other members. He took a step into the bus. He never liked this idea, he hates transportations. He always gets sick when he travels on transportations. He picks a seat and positioned himself near the window. Atleast he could watch the beautiful sceneries through the window.  
"Oh no. Mayaka, you shouldn't sit there," Satoshi said to Mayaka who was supposed to sit at the back.  
"Why not?" Mayaka shot him a suspicious look.  
Satoshi glanced at Houtarou and smirked. Houtarou knew there was something going on between that mind of his and it's not gonna be good for him. Something terrible will happen to him, he knew that judging by Satoshi's smirk.  
"The Kaburaya junior high couple should sit next to each other." Satoshi still had that smirk on his face.  
Houtarou was shocked but it was hard to tell because of that lazy look on his face. Mayaka on the other hand, well her eyes widened.  
"What?! You want me to sit next to that slug?!" Mayaka pointed at Houtarou.  
So in the end Mayaka had to sit next to Houtarou. Satoshi was really annoying and was really determined to keep the two next to each other. Even if they weren't looking they knew Satoshi was smirking now.  
" Why do I have to get stuck with a lazy slug," Mayaka muttered angrily.  
Houtarou didn't bother with her. He was too lazy to do so and besides he had better things to worry about like how to handle his transportation sickness. And as if on cue the bus started. And before he knew it, the bus went on it's way. Houtarou started feeling sick and dizzy. Maybe if he sleeps it off, it'll just disappear. So Houtarou closed his eyes and dozed off. He didn't bother with Mayaka's usual rude comments about how lazy he was and how he keeps sleeping. He felt the world around him turn dark and the noise disappeared, he finally fell into sleep.  
When Houtarou opened his eyes and was half awake he felt something on his shoulders. By the time he was fully awake he realized Mayaka was sleeping on his shoulders. She looked so comfortable and even tried to snuggle him. And then he realized something else too, he wasn't feeling sick anymore. Was this Mayaka's effect on him? He just looked outside the window, he didn't want to be caught staring at her and even worse, he didn't want to get caught blushing. He kept himself busy with the sceneries outside the window, but he just can't push away the fact that Mayaka was sleeping on his shoulders then and there. Then he felt a sudden action on his left shoulder. He glances at Mayaka and she... she was NUZZLING him. His cheeks went hot and he quickly looked away. This was a terrible situation to be in. And it's all because of Satoshi. That guy's probably laughing so hard in his head right now.  
Mayaka felt something soft near her face. Must be a pillow so she tried to snuggle and nuzzle the soft pillow. It was really soft and comfortable. When Mayaka opened her eyes to her surprise it wasn't a pillow but a shoulder and even more surprising when she learned who's arm it was. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Houtarou's asparagus green eyes looking at her fanango pink colored ones. She pushes his face away.  
"W-what are you doing? Pervert." Mayaka blushed but tried to hide thought it was still visible.  
"I didn't do anything."  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
The two were silent throughout the ride. After what happened they stopped their usual argument and refused to talk to each other. When the bus stopped they got off. Satoshi and Chitanda wondered why the duo were silent and seemed to put aside their usual argument but just shrug it off. Now they were in Kyoto and it was time to enjoy unlike those two who looked as if they never wanted to be here in the first place. Satoshi and Eru didn't even know where to start. Houtarou on the other hand found a comfortable spot under the shade of a tree. He sat under the tree and leaned on it. He stretched his arm preparing to take a nap. Just when he was about to take his precious nap he heard the last person he wanted to talk to right now.  
" Sleeping again, Oreki? You and your laziness." Mayaka just rolled her eyes.  
" I'm not lazy. I'm just conserving energy." Houtarou said flatly.  
" What a boring guy."  
Mayaka was not in the mood for a tour, unlike those two who looked like they were enjoying themselves in Kyoto. Mayaka had no choice but to sit at the opposite side of the tree. It was better than standing under the sun.  
"Aren't you going with those two?" Houtarou asked in a monotonous voice.  
"You don't like me BEING HERE?!" If she was facing Houtarou right now she'd probably glare daggers at him.  
Meanwhile...  
Satoshi noticed the two and smirked. He gestured Chitanda to look at where he was pointing. Chitanda followed Satoshi's finger and saw Houtarou and Mayaka sitting under a tree from a distant. She just giggled at the sight of the two under the same tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
_"Houtarou-kun..!" A little girl with sepia brown hair, cheerfully approached the boy._  
_"Maya-chan," A little boy with taupe brown hair turned to her and pets her head._

It was that nightmare again. Mayaka thought that nightmare was finally gone but lately she kept waking up sweating from that nightmare. It was something she tried to run away from but just couldn't.

* * *

When Mayaka went to school she heard rumors of Chitanda and Oreki going out. Even when she entered the classroom the girls were even talking to her about it. And she just pretended to not care about it because it was about Oreki afterall and she never cared about that slug.

* * *

Mayaka was at the Classics club room. She was just sitting at the corner when suddenly...  
"Houtarou-kun, This Saturday, I need to talk to you. Let's meet at the same cafe we talked before." Eru moved closer to Houtarou and looked at him with those beautiful sparkling eyes of her.  
"W-"  
Before Houtarou could even react they heard a loud screeching of chair against the floor. All their eyes were on Mayaka now, who was standing. Mayaka paused for awhile as if realization had hit her. She becomes embarrassed.  
"I... uhm... Excuse me for awhile." Mayaka heads to the door and closed the door behind her.  
She quickly makes her way to the to the Comfort room.  
Once she was in the comfort. She made sure no one was in there. She makes her way to the sinks and ran cold water to her fingers then splashed it to her face. She looked directly at the mirror in front of her.  
'Why?'  
'Why was she reacting like this?'  
She cursed herself for ever acting this way.  
'I'm only acting this way because I care for my friend, Chi-chan and nothing more. An energetic girl like her shouldn't be with a lazy slug like him' There was something inside her that told her that that wasn't it but she just ignored that something and made her way back to the club room.

* * *

"Mayaka-chan?" Chitanda's face was full of shock.  
Mayaka was on her way to buy the new volume of her favorite manga when she spotted Chitanda and Oreki from a cafe window nearby. She just can't help but try to poke her nose into their business. She wanted to know what they were talking about. So here she was Chitanda had caught her on act, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. She better come up with a reeaallly good excuse. From the corner of her eyes she could actually see a little shock expression on Oreki's usual retarded and bored face.  
"I... uhm... I wanted to grab some coffee but I didn't expect to see you here, Chi-chan." Mayaka gives a nervous laugh.  
"Ma-" But before Chitanda could even finish her sentence Mayaka had gone as fast as the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
" Houtarou-kun, I'm..." Chitanda moved closer to Houtarou. Really close.  
Before Chitanda could even finish Houtarou cut in.  
" I'm busy."  
"With what?" Chitanda asked, not bothering to move away from Houtarou. Houtarou on the other hand tried to look away from the curious girl and the power of her sparkling eyes. He always hate it when her curiosity strucks her and there was no escape.  
Mayaka was just sitting at the corner, holding the edge of her skirt. Her nails dig through the fabric and unto her palms. Her head dropped low and her bangs covering her eyes. Satoshi wasn't around cause he had student council to attend to. So basically it was just the three of them there.  
Houtarou noticed Mayaka's strange aura.  
"Neh Houtarou-kun, would you help me carry some box from the storage room. Some club supplies are in there." That sent Houtarou back to reality and face Chitanda.  
" Chi-chan, I could help you since that slug would be too lazy to even carry those boxes way up here." Mayaka tried to fake a smile.  
"Chitanda, I think me and Ibara could handle it." Both Mayaka and Chitanda were surprised with Houtarou's response.  
Houtarou just walks out of the room, Mayaka was forced to follow him. As they were walking there was an awkward silence between them and the strange aura around Mayaka was still there. As they reached the stairs Houtarou thought it was a good time to ask Mayaka. Before Mayaka even got the chance to take a step down the stairs she heard Houtarou.  
"Ibara, what's wrong?" For the first time in her life Mayaka could hear a slight worry in Houtarou's usual monotonous voice.  
"Nothing. " Mayaka replied flatly  
Mayaka was about to take a step to the stairs when Houtarou placed a hand on her arm, taking her by surprise.  
"What's wrong?" Mayaka repeated in a low voice.  
There was a sudden pause then...  
"I hate you." Mayaka's voice now sounded brittle. She whirled around and faced him, her fanango pink eyes bore through his soul. It was full of hatred and anger.  
"I hate you! I hate the way you hold your bangs and cross your arms! I hate the way you shake your leg when you're upset! I hate the fact that you talk little and seldomly shouts or get angry! I hate the fact that you never smile and never laugh! When you used to back then! I hate the fact that you changed a lot! I hate the fact that you stopped playing with me! I hate the fact that you stopped petting my head! I hate the fact you stopped calling me Maya-chan! I hate the fact that you ceased to become my friend! I hate the fact that I still have to start an argument with you just so you would talk to me! I hate the fact that I missed the old you! AND I HATE THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU!" Before she knew it the tears she tried to hold back gushed down her cheeks staining her uniform. Her eyes turned puffy and she shaked violently. Her flood of tears roll down her face then off her chin. Pain could be written all over her face, pain that she tried to keep all these years and just had to let it out. She was gasping and sobbing, her vision blurred with tears she never wanted to shed in front of none other than Houtarou Oreki."I want my Houtarou-kun back." She said the last statement softly, and full of hurt.  
Houtarou was about to reach out to her and try to comfort her and pat her but Mayaka slapped his hand.  
"Leave me alone!" Mayaka said angrily. "You're good at that anyway." Mayaka's last sentence hit him.  
Mayaka runs as fast as she could, away from Houtarou, never turning back. Leaving a shocked Houtarou behind. Then and there he finally understood Mayaka's pain. All those years... All those long painful years full of hatred and anger... and it was all because of him. Every action... every insult... everything... there was a story behind it... there was pain behind it. Why did it come this? How blind was he all along? All those arguments... she just wanted to talk to him even for just a sec... and the only way she knew was to start an argument with him...  
Thousands of memories flashed in his head. Those arguments and fights they had...


	8. NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO SINCE SCHOOL IS KILLING ME AND CONSUMING ALL OF MY PRECIOUS TIME I WON'T BE UPDATING TIL I GET A REVIEW, HOW'S THAT? SO PLEASE TO READERS OUT THERE LEAVE A REVIEW. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT, LIKE REALLY ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8

_"I hate you!"__  
__"I hate the fact that you never smile and never laugh when you used to back then!"__  
__" I hate the fact that you changed a lot! "__  
__"I hate the fact that you stopped playing with me! "__  
__"I hate the fact that you stopped petting my head!"__  
__" I hate the fact you stopped calling me Maya-chan! "_  
_**Stop**__**  
**__"I hate the fact that you ceased to become my friend! "__  
__**Just Stop**__**  
**__"I hate the fact that I still__have to start an argument with you just so you would talk to me! "__  
__**Make it stop**__**  
**__"I hate the fact that I missed the old you!"__  
__**Just stop it!**__**  
**__" AND I HATE THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU!"__  
__**I know it's my fault...**__**  
**__"I want my Houtarou-kun back."__  
__**I was the one who caused all these...**_  
_"Leave me alone!.. You're good at that anyway."__  
_Those words had been haunting Houtarou. He wished he could've done something. He wished he could've known earlier. If he did maybe... just maybe none of these would've happened. Maybe Mayaka...  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Satoshi waved a hand in front of Houtarou, who'd been spacing out. That sent Houtarou back to reality.  
Houtarou shook his head from all his ugly thoughts.  
Satoshi tilted his head to the side, waiting for Houtarou's answer. He noticed Houtarou had been acting strange all day. He'd been spacing out and it looked like the guy had a serious problem. It was really unusual to see him like this since not many things bothered him.  
"It's nothing," Was all Houtarou replied. He was obviously lying. There was apparently SOMETHING bothering him. It wouldn't take a genius to see this because it was written all over his face, clear as ever.  
Then Houtarou looked at the empty chair where Mayaka would always sit in the clubroom. His gazed was glued there for awhile, Satoshi noticed it.  
"Okay, Houtarou. What's really going on? Did something happened between you and Mayaka?" Satoshi was not buying his 'It's nothing' excuse and he was determined to get his answers. Somehow he feels like it has something to do with a certain girl with sepia brown hair.  
After hearing him Houtarou's was taken aback. How did he know? Was he really that obvious?  
Satoshi was glad he was able to get a hint of emotion on his friend's usual emotionless face. Yeah, Houtarou was pretty shocked alright. Shocked that he knew it. That just proved his suspicions right.  
"How did you-"  
"You've been staring at Mayaka's chair for God knows how many times you've been doing that. It's hard not to notice." Satoshi managed to cut him off. "So tell me, what's wrong?" He arched a brow at his troubled friend.  
Houtarou turned his head to make sure no one else was there in the club room. When he was sure no one was there he opens his mouth to speak. He struggled at first but managed... "Well how do I say this?..."  
_*flashback*__  
__"Houtarou-kun! Houtarou-kun!" Little Maya-chan called out to her friend who was walking towards her. She just reached the sakura tree, it was their special place.__  
__"Coming Maya-chan," Little Houtarou almost reached the sakura tree.__  
__"Neh Houtatou-kun, will you be my friend til the end?" Mayaka asked when Houtarou was already by her side. She hung her head low and was staring at the ground. There was suddenly an unusual aura that emerged around her and a haze that wouldn't rise.__  
__Houtarou just smiled at his close friend." Of course, Maya-chan."__  
__That was enough to make Mayaka smile too and change her mood. She was such a complicated little girl, one minute she's sad the next she's happy." Really, Houtarou-kun? You mean it?" The little girl asked enthusiastically. She was just so full of life.__  
__"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Houtarou continued smiling at the enthusiastic little girl.__  
__"Then let's make a promise right here and right now. Friends forever and ever," Mayaka held out her pinky to make a pinky promise.__  
__Houtarou also did the same and entangled his pinky with hers. "Promise."__  
__*end of flashback*_  
" W-wait... you and Mayaka... You were childhood friends?! And you just realized that when Mayaka told you and broke down in front of you?!" Satoshi was shocked more than ever. Who could've guess the mortal enemies were once friends. There's always a story behind everything after all.  
"Yes," Was all Houtarou could say.  
" W-what happened between you two?" Satoshi's expression softened, he was worried about his two friends. All these years...  
"Somewhere in the middle I lost it... I lost her... I don't know why but it was all because of me," His voice sounded strained and hurt. He really did blame himself for everything, He was selfish.  
Satoshi saw that the once emotionless face Houtarou had was now full of emotion. One emotion; sadness.

* * *

After talking with Satoshi, Satoshi managed to convince Houtarou to visit Mayaka and try to talk to her. Mayaka was absent that day because she wasn't feeling well and Satoshi also said that Houtarou should give Mayaka the notes and homework she missed that day. Houtarou knew it wasn't going to be that easy. How could he convince someone that he deserves to be forgiven when he broke a promise? A PROMISE. And a promise means everything to a person. And a sorry won't even matter if a single promise gets broken. If he was Mayaka right now, he'd hate him too. In fact he already hate himself now. He just don't wanna run away. He has to face this. If he runs away at some point in his now complicated life he'll have to muster up every courage inside him to overcome his problem. He needs to. He has to face Mayaka, it's now or never. It's funny how they had that 'I hate you' and 'I can live without your love' issue but now after hearing Mayaka said 'I hate you' well he wish he could just say 'I'm to lazy to care' but no, He couldn't. Mayaka... she was so full of life back then, always enthusiastic but now... Did he do this? Was it because of him? Did he squeeze the life off the poor girl?  
The trip to Mayaka's home gave Houtarou enough time to ponder on his actions. He finally arrived in front of Mayaka's house. He stood there like he was glued to that very spot and he couldn't bring himself to take a step. It'd been awhile since he last went here. The house still looked the same. A beautiful white plastered house with a brown tile roof. There was a front porch that would accommodate the beautiful flowers that sit at the foot of the stairs that lead inside. Velvet drapes framed the arched windows, the curtains remained drawn allowing light to enter the house. Nothing had changed about the house. Change... what a poor choice of word. That was exactly what described them right now. They changed or maybe it was only him. Gathering up all his strength he dragged his feet to the front porch. It even took more courage to be able to knock the front door. After awhile a lady with a light shade of mahogany opens the door.  
"Oh hello Houtarou-kun, it's been awhile. You've really grown up," The lady said with a sweet smile.  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Ibara, is Mayaka home?" Houtarou said politely.  
"Yes, she's in here room. Come in. Come in," Mrs. Ibara gestured him to get in.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Ibara," Houtarou bowed slightly and entered the house.  
" Houtarou-kun, don't be so formal with me. By the way how are you and Mayaka doing?" That was enough to make Houtarou frown. The sweet lady notices it." I'm guessing not so good."  
Houtarou just nods.  
"I knew you'd say that. What happened to you two? You were so close and one day... one day everything changed," Her sad gaze fell on the boy who has melancholy written all over his face.  
"I... I don't know either..." He trailed off. He knew it was his fault and to make matters worse he haven't even remembered being Mayaka's childhood friend until she told him. He was a terrible person.  
The older lady's gaze wandered outside." She used to wait for you there- on the porch. She waited and waited till she'd fall asleep on the front porch. She kept doing that for days-weeks-months. And you know what? Whenever I carry her inside when she was asleep she used to mumble in her sleep 'Houtarou-kun, I'll wait for you'. She eventually stopped waiting but something changed in Mayaka that day and I know you can bring that back. You're the only one who can," She gives Houtarou a half-hearted smile. " She's in her room."  
He started towards Mayaka's room. When he reached the front of her room he was having second thoughts. Mustering up all his strength, he slowly turned the door knob and the door creaked as he left it open. After slowly but surely getting in he closed the door behind him.  
Mayaka was there but she was asleep. He was relieved she was asleep. It was better than having nasty confrontations. He was trying his best to avoid that but at one point or another he eventually had to face that. He made his way to her bed side. As he stood there he watched her sleep. Her hair fell across her beautiful face and he brushed it off behind her ear. He just can't take his eyes off her and he ended up studying her features. Her short hair was a light hue of sepia brown and it flowed just below her ears, adorning her beautiful porcelain skin. Even though her eyes were shut it was hard not to notice the long lashes that framed her eyes nor her straight nose and most of all her saccharine sweet lips. She looked so peaceful. If only she'd be this peaceful when she's awake. Suddenly her brows creased and the peace that was on her face was now gone. She looked like she was having a nightmare.

"Houtarou-kun…Houtarou-kun, I'll wait for you… Houtarou-kun, come back," she muttered under her breath. She fidgeted in her sleep. Tears formed at the side of her closed eyes. Perfectly tears shaped drops strolled down her numb cheeks," Houtarou-kun, forever, right?"

His heart broke at the sight. He felt a great weight at the edge of his heart. This was his fault. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Mayaka… Ssshh… don't cry," He tried to shush and comfort the poor girl.

Then the next thing he knew her eyes fluttered open, revealing her eyes filled with tears," H- Houtarou-kun..?"

Houtarou gave her a soft smile.

Mayaka instantly snapped out of it and pushed Houtarou away." Go away! Get out of my room! Get out!" She pointed at her door, her eyes red and puffy, tears continued to fall.

"Mayaka… I…" Houtarou tried to speak but was cut off.

" Leave! I hate you!" The last three words struck him hard and it stung.

"Mayaka… I tried but…"

"Leave! I don't wanna hear it!" Mayaka threw a pillow at him. He knew he deserved that.

Deciding it was better to leave, he spoke to her for the last time," I left the notes and assignments you missed today at your nightstand," He gave her one last glance and stepped out. When he first walked in through that door he expected the worst and whatever happens he'll just accept it and every painful word she'd throw at him.

Mayaka's heart was pounding so hard, it was like it was going to erupt like a volcano soon. Even when she saw Houtarou's back and when he left the room her heart beat kept pounding in her chest like crazy. Her gaze landed on the notes on her nightstand and that's when she lost it. She broke down into a sob, tears can't stop falling from her eyes anymore.

From outside the room, Houtarou was leaning on her door. His heart was breaking as he listened to her sobs and gasps and it hurt even more when he knows he was behind it. He wished he could be there by her side, comforting her, patting her back, shushing her, but he couldn't, she won't let him, and they're not the same anymore, not the kids they used to be anymore.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI GUYS..! SORRY FOR THE REEEEAAAALLLYYYY… LATE UPDATE. SCHOOL WAS REALLY TORTURING ME AND IT WASN'T MAKING THINGS EASY FOR ME. MANY PROBLEMS CAME UP TOO SO I'M REALLY SORRY. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 9

Houtarou wasn't going to give up. He'll just have to try and try even if it kills him. These feelings are really foreign to him considering his energy conserving policy. He didn't get a chance to put this much effort on something or someone because of his energy conserving policy but here he was right now, making his way to his old school. He knew she was going to be there, by the old sakura tree. This place was full of memories, happy and sad memories. He wished he could just erase the sad part. He winced as he remembered the event that happened the other day.

Meanwhile Mayaka was standing by the sakura tree and a wind blew past her causing her hair to flow in the wind. As the cherry blossoms cascaded from the swaying tree, a soft pink cherry blossom petal fell on her hand. She stared at the tiny cherry blossom petal as if it was the center of all the emotions and feelings swelling inside her. She felt someone close by and she looked over her shoulder and saw the person who was in fact the center of all the emotions and feelings swelling inside her- Houtarou.

"What are you doing here?" Mayaka asked coldly.

" I came here to ask for your forgiveness," Houtarou blurted out.

" Forgiveness? Don't make me laugh. You'll never receive it. You make it sound so easy, Houtarou Oreki," Mayaka stated his name filled with anger and pain. She faced him and glared daggers at him. " Do you know how long I've waited? I've waited and waited but there was no Houtarou-kun who came. And you know the hardest part? It's when you don't know whether you should wait or give up. Eventually I got tired of waiting and gave up. Waiting for you was like waiting for a rain in a drought; Useless and hopeless." There were no tears now. No, she won't let herself shed even a single tear. She walked past Houtarou as if he wasn't there.

For a moment there, their shoulders brushed.

Mayaka was taking another step when she didn't notice a rock and tripped over it. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the painful fall but instead of the feeling of hitting the cold hard ground she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

Houtarou's grip on her tightened as is she's disappear if he lets go." Maya-chan…"

Mayaka's eyes widened upon hearing it coming from him. She thought she'd never hear that coming from his mouth again.

"Just listen to me. Please… I know I don't deserve forgiveness from you but just hear me out, okay? Maybe I don't expect you to forgive me but I don't care cause I'll never give up. Maybe I merely want to let you know that I'm sorry. I don't know what went wrong and… and somewhere in the middle I lost sight of the important people in my life. I thought it was best to live a life of grey, to not care about anything or anyone. I wish we could just go back…"

" Houtarou! Can you see it? We're not the same anymore! We're not kids with not a care in the world, no worries, no drama! We grew up! I grew up! And so did you…"

" Is it wrong to wish we were? Sometimes I wish we could just go back to being kids, not a care in the world as long as we got each other… Maybe we can't go back and change our mistakes but we can set it right. All I'm asking you is to stop holding on to the pain, the memories. Sometimes people forgive simply because they still want that person in their life so Mayaka Ibara, do you want me in your life? Because I know I want you in my life and I'll do anything to keep you there."

There was a long silence as Houtarou waited for a reply.

"Why?" Mayaka finally managed a response. It was barely audible but Houtarou heard it and it was enough.

"Because I love your stuborness. I love your frank behavior and how you just speak your mind. I love your irascible attitude because I find you cute when you're mad. I love your creativity in everything. I love your height because it just makes you look cuter. And most of all I love you free spirited attitude and I wish you could just go back to being that free spirited girl again and… and.." Houtarou trailed oo. He can't find the nerve to say it.

Houtarou's grip loosened. Mayaka turned and faced him. Houtarou couldn't see her face properly because her eyes were overshadowed by her bangs. Houtarou braced himself for more hurtful words and maybe a good slap in the face but nothing. Instead he felt a weight on him and two skinny arms wrap around him. He felt something wet on his shoulder, Mayaka was burying her face on his shoulder. She was crying. Mayaka let the tears fall. She have been trying to hold them back but now she kust had to let it out.

Houtarou look at the girl in his arms." So does this mean…"

Mayaka didn't give him a chance to finish and just nodded.

They stayed like that for awhile and in that moment it seemed like the whole world stopped revolving and all that mattered is the person in their arms.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THERE YOU HAVE IT. AS I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE ASKED ME WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF WRITING THIS? WHY TROUBLE MYSELF WITH WRITING THIS? I SIMPLY SMILED AND SAID BECAUSE AS LONG AS THE PEOPLE READING THIS ARE HAPPY THEN THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH. SHARING THIS STORY WITH YOU GUYS HAD BEEN AN HONOR. SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BUT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. SO DO YOU GUYS WANT AN EPILOGUE FOR THIS? DO YOU?**


	11. Chapter 11

The peace was like a calm weather as if the world was holding its breath, like a gentle breeze as soft as silk, or the still waters. It was peaceful alright, sleep was peaceful and relaxing for a certain boy with taupe brown hair. But unfortunately that peaceful and relaxing paradise was torn when he heard a voice.

"Houtarou-kun, wake up..! Hou-ta-rou-kun..!" Houtarou heard Mayaka's voice. She was trying to wake him up but Houtarou just buried his face to the pillow and brought another pillow to the side to cover his ears.

"Houtarou-kun,wake up..!" She tried raising her voice, louder than the last time.

"Hmm… Mayaka, 5 more minutes…" Houtarou groaned, and covered his ears with the pillow, trying so hard to get back to sleep.

Then suddenly it was quiet. Houtarou found it unusual because when Mayaka wants something she'd usually do anything to have it but he couldn't care less because right now all he wanted was some nice peaceful sleep. Before he knew it he felt a throbbing pain on his stomach.

"So are you awake now?" Mayaka had just jumped on his bed and her foot landed on his stomach heavily. She winks and smiles at him innocently.

"Mayaka, do you enjoy repeating this routine every day?" Houtarou asked in his usual monotonous and now sleepy voice. It was more of a rhetorical question. This has somewhat became an everyday routine and his energy saving policy would always get interrupted by the sepia haired girl.

Mayaka jumps out of the bed and faces him with a grin,"Maybe. Now get up. You promised me you'd help me with book club today and after that you're coming with me check out some manga. Don't tell me you forgot," Mayaka arched a brow.

"No, I haven't forgot about it," Houtarou said, attempting to go back to sleep but thinking it would be a very bad idea, if he wanted to have another kick on his stomach again that is.

"Of course, you're only lazy not forgetful. Now hurry up, will you? We're gonna be late," Mayaka said, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's Saturday, it's too early," Houtarou said in a sleepy tone.

"Get up or you'd have another kick planted on your face."

Houtarou grunted and got up from the bed even if he didn't want to. It makes him sad to leave his bed early on a Saturday morning, he had planned to sleep all day too. All thanks to Mayaka Ibara.

* * *

Houtarou 'promised' Mayaka that he'd go with her on today's book club activity. Well not really promised he wasn't really listening that time and just nodded so here he was- Forced to drag himself to an elementary school just for the sake of a promise he unconsciously agreed to. It was dangerous to break a promise to Mayaka Ibara and he knew that very well- based on experience. And so he learned his lessons, deciding this was better than 'that.'

"Houtarou-kun," A soft voice broke off his train off thoughts.

Houtarou turned to the short girl walking beside him, she was looking up at him.

"Houtarou-kun," Mayaka was puffing her cheeks in irritation because her companion didn't seem to be listening to her. This only made her look cute-r.

"I..uhm.." She stuttered, seemingly looking for words to say. Houtarou was puzzled with his companion's sudden behavior, she doesn't usually stutter. The Mayaka Ibara he knew was always straightforward and frank." I-I was thinking that maybe… maybe after book club we could go somewhere."

There was a soft smile in Houtarou's usual monotonous face," Sure."

Mayaka beamed with happiness.

* * *

So just like what Mayaka had said they went 'somewhere.' At first, they went to check some new manga which Mayaka really loved. Houtarou could still remember the absolute happiness on her face while eyeing the manga, a small smile unknowingly worked on his lips at this. Next they went to an Amusement park, where Mayaka clung to Houtarou tightly upon entering the Haunted house attraction and even when they got out of there she was still clinging on to his arm (Houtoura could swear his circulation had stopped for a moment there… or maybe it was just his heart that skipped a beat) then they went to the aquarium, where Mayaka was marveling at the beauties of the different kinds of fishes while he… He didn't even realize he was already staring at the girl, who was so caught up with the fishes that she didn't even notice him stare.

"You'll fall off," Houtarou said in his usual monotonous voice but there was a hint of worry there.

After all the places they went to the pair found themselves on a nearby river. The jewel-blue river was sparkling like tinsel. The sunset even made the river more dazzling than it already is, in an array pink, orange, and yellow. Mayaka was trying to balance herself on top of the river wall.

"I won't," Mayaka stubbornly replied, still trying to balance.

Houtarou gave up trying to get the girl to go down.

Mayaka was sticking her tongue out at Houtarou for the little victory she had, paying no attention to her steps. She lost track of her steps and slid… But before she could fall off to the cold river, a pair of arms snaked around her waist, bringing her closer. Her head was buried on his chest, his arms still wrapped around her waist. Mayaka felt herself flush, a deep shade of crimson appeared on her face. She instantly pulled back and looked away.

"I- I think we should go home now," Mayaka said softly, still looking away with that same blush that refused to disappear.

Houtarou gave a slight nod.

* * *

The atmosphere between them hadn't really changed as they waited for a bus, which Houtarou didn't think was a good idea at first because he always get sick when using transportations. It was as if nothing really happened at all at the river bank. Mayaka was chatting like her usual self and that meant some little insults, which Houtarou had gotten used to by now. When the bus came, they instantly got on and Mayaka quickly chose the seat near the window. When there was the absence of the sick feeling t the pit of his stomach, he knew. He knew that it was the girl beside him. She always had this affect on him. Whenever he should be feeling sick, she'd just be beside him and everything would be alright. And he was thankful for this.

Getting so caught up with his thoughts, he was sent to reality when he felt a weight on his arm. He looked over his shoulder to see Mayaka peacefully sleeping. He smiled when she nuzzled. But he never expected what came next.

"Hmmm… I love you… Houtarou-kun," Houtarou was taken aback with just this simple 3 words. He stared in disbelief. There was a sharp intake of breath. He felt as if his heart was hammering out of his chest because it was beating like crazy.

Houtarou smiled softly,_' I always believed that If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I have to do it, I'll make it quick. I always wanted to conserve energy. And I know the thing they called 'love' was just a waste of energy. But now… Maybe I found something worth using up my energy from now on…"_

"I love you too, Mayaka Ibara."

* * *

**AN: SO HERE'S THE END OF MY LONG(NOT REALLY) JOURNEY BUT ATLEAST I DIDN'T TAKE IT ALONE. YOU HOUTAROU X MAYAKA FANS WERE THERE FOR ME AND I REALLY APRECIATE IT. FOR YOU HOUTAROU X MAYAKA FANS, I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT ALONE. TO BE HONEST, AT FIRST I NEVER REALLY PAYED ATTENTION TO THESE TWO BUT WHEN I NOTICED THAT HOUTAROU AND MAYAKA KEEPS BICKERING AND CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT HOUTAROU HAS THIS 'ENERGY SAVING POLICY' AND I WAS JUST CURIOUS BECAUSE IF HE SAYS HE DOESN'T WANT TO WASTE ENERGY THEN WHY IS HE WASTING HIS ENERGY OVER USELESS ARGUMENTS WITH MAYAKA? AND THERE THE FACT THAT SATOSHI CALLED THE TWO 'KABURAYA JUNIOR HIGH COUPLE' AND THAT CAUGHT MY ATTENTION. SO I ENCOURAGE ALL YOU HOUTAROU X MAYAKA FANS TO WRITE FANFICS ABOUT THESE TWO. IT'S REALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND FANFICS ABOUT THEM AND BY WRITING FANFICS WE COULD ACTUALLY GAIN MORE HOUTAROU X MAYAKA FANS. SO GUYS IT'S BE NICE IF YOU'D WRITE ABOUT THEM. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I'D REEEEEAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYY… APPRECIATE IT ****J**


End file.
